


Snowed In

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's 30 Days of Winter Writing [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Unofficial sequel to Pale September. Jughead knows about Betty's indiscretion, but will he forgive her?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Quinzee's 30 Days of Winter Writing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086833
Kudos: 2
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Days of Winter Writing: Snowed In

This was the very last place that Betty wanted to.be just now. She wanted to be I. The Andrews' house, in the arms of Archie, to have him continue to comfort her so that she could pretend that everything was going to be okay for just that little bit longer. But that's all that it was, a pretence. Things weren't okay and she knew that it was her fault (and Archie's too). She wanted to put some blame on Veronica and Jughead because it was Jug's fake death plan that had forced the blonde to look at her feelings for the Boy Next Door, but they were both victims in this. Jughead had found out about the unscripted kiss that had happened since he had come back from the dead and while he hadn't done anything but smash a lamp since, Betty couldn't help but be scared, or maybe the best term was nervous, about what he might possibly do next.

She had spent the last few hours at Archie's, just wanting to get away from her boyfriend - or as she supposed that she should put it, just wanting to give him some space so that he could sort his head out without her there. She didn't know why she had told him about the kiss that she had practically promised herself and Archie that she would never utter aloud, but at the time it had felt like the right thing to do.

Now she was stood in her bedroom while Jughead sat on her bed, his green eyes fixed on her. Neither of them had spoken since she had come back. She knew that he would want to ask where she had been, but he was also the smartest person that she had ever met so she knew that he probably knew exactly where she had been.

"It's snowing." She said quietly. She didn't know why that was an important thing to bring up just now, but she had felt a burning need to break the silence.

She supposed that the snow posed the threat of them being forced to stay in the house together to hash out their differences, to get to the route of why things had gone south in the first place. She didn't at all want to talk to Jughead about why she had kissed Archie in the first place, but it seemed that she wasn't really going to have a choice in that. The snow was already pretty deep when she had made her way from one garden to the next.

"Betty." Jughead's voice was flat as if there was absolutely no emotion left in him. Betty felt sick. She knew that that was what she had done to him, that her betrayal had broken him in a way that no-one else had ever broken him before. So many people had tried to take him down, and yet it was the person that he loved the most was the one that had hurt him the most.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, though she knew that her apologies probably meant next to nothing to him. Jughead had the biggest heart of any of them, but she knew that she couldn't ask him to even consider forgiving this indiscretion.

Jughead just gave a shake of his head before he stood up and without another word he headed out of her room and down the stairs. Betty hesitated for a moment before she decided to follow him. Even if he didn't want to talk to her, she didn't think that he should be alone just now, so she would stick close by until at least one other member of the household was up and they could keep an eye on her instead.

She knew that he was watching her out of the corner of his eye as he made himself a cup of tea but she tried her best to keep out of his way as she say down with a book on the sofa in the living room. Things were a mess, and they would probably continue to be so for a while, but as long as he didn't completely shut her out, then maybe one day they would be able to work out what was going on.


End file.
